This proposal seeks continuation of support for Cedars-Sinai's, Training Program in Endocrinology, Diabetes, and Metabolism. Consistent with the history of this program our goal is to train scientists to study thyroid, reproductive endocrinology, diabetes/metabolism, endocrine oncology, endocrine hypertension, and neuroendocrinology. Fifteen faculty members, from seven departments/institutes, including our Director, Shlomo Melmed, MD, represent these areas of research. Our faculty mentors are a strength of this program with over $33,796,659 million dollars in funding and 640 peer reviewed publications with trainees over the last ten years. This type of productivity has led to our fellow funded by this T32 publishing 134 peer- reviewed articles and 6 fellows obtaining NIH extramural funding since the inception of our training grant. We will continue this success with program improvements such as modified areas of research, improved program assessment and tracking, increased trainee recruitment (including underrepresented minorities), collaboration with Sanford- Burnham Medical Research Institute and addition of eight new faculty. A major faculty recruitment is Dr. Richard Bergman, an expert in obesity and diabetes and pioneer of the minimal model. We are requesting funding support for four postdoctoral positions.